Display apparatuses are being formed as thin flat panel display apparatuses that may be portable. Among the flat panel display apparatuses, organic light emitting display apparatuses are self-emissive display apparatuses that are considered as next generation display apparatuses due to, e.g., their wide viewing angles, high contrast, and fast response speeds.